The DiBiase Posse
by Julzi
Summary: This story idea came from a conversation on twitter. Idea is based on the Brady Bunch theme but present day and more realistic. Involves Randy Orton, Ted DiBase and Cody Rhodes. Feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DiBIASE POSSE**

Chapter 1

I have a story that I am going to tell you that some may find hard to believe but it all began to unfold in the summer of 2010. Three women from the United States all came to be friends on Twitter. One was from Connecticut, one from Florida and the other from Texas. Juli, Steph and Rini became fast friends with a common goal that when 2011 began that they were all starting wrestling school in their states and by the end of that year all three were on the independent circuit. They got each other book on shows up and down the east coast and over to Texas. It wasn't long before they had joined their own little faction and were known as "The Gold Diggers".

Meanwhile in the WWE where history had a way of repeating itself Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase Jr. and Cody Rhodes had joined their little faction of "The Legacy" back together again. Ted had turned on his brother, Brett and Joe Hennig to join his alliance with his former partners. Everyone knew that Randy and Ted were married but Juli and Rini didn't care and were out to get their men. While Steph was fine with Cody and they had a plan to real them in.

Some people actually referred to the three women as "The Mean Girls" because in all honesty when they set their minds out to do something they always went through with it. This would be no exception they just had to get it arranged at exactly the right opportunity and once they did they'd dig their claws in and claim what they felt was rightfully theirs and The Legacy suited them to a T.

Deciding to make their marks for the first time they made plans for April to go the Wrestlemania Fan Access where they could make some lasting impressions. They walked into Access as if they belonged there as if they were the stars of the show because in their own minds they were. You have to understand these three were awesome female wrestlers better than your average indy girls. They didn't consort with the boys on the independents because they felt that there was a bigger world out there for them. And their hearts just always belong to Randy, Ted and Cody so having that air of confidence as they walked into Access was them trying to convince themselves that they could do this.

As they walked in they split up and went to find their designated areas for the autograph signings; Rini found Randy first. She walked to the end of the line and stared at him. Inside she was convincing herself that she could do this. As the line approached closer and closer she felt herself sweating from being nervous. There was one person left in front of her and she wanted to run off in the opposite direction to get as far away as possible but her feet were frozen to the ground.

Her turn came and she walked up to the front of the table. Randy looked at her and smiled. She tried really hard not to get lost but she smiled back. "Hello." She said sticking out her hand to shake his.

He shook her hand back. "Hi. How are you today?"

"A million times better than I was five minutes ago," she said.

He smiled wider. "Why do you look so familiar have we met before?" Randy asked her curiously.

"I am pretty sure if I met you that you would remember me," she said with a wink. "How bout a picture?"

"Sure come around the table," he said standing up.

Rini walked to Randy and he went to put his arm around her when he noticed the words tattooed into her arm. "Are those the words to my theme music?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said looking up at him with a smile as he looked down at her tattoo and ran his finger across the letters. It was sending chills up her spine and she had to fight the urge to jump into his arms.

Randy grinned as he looked up at her. "You look familiar for a reason. You are that independent wrestler. You are one of the members of The Gold Diggers."

She gasped, he wasn't supposed to know who she was but this could work in her favor. "I confess I am."

"Well that makes things different," he said looking at his watch. "Listen let's take this picture there is twenty five more minutes of this and than I am going to grab a bite to eat. I could use some company would you like to join me."

"I'd love to," she said smiling wider than she should have as they posed for the picture and she began her twenty five minute wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Juli had also found her destination as did Steph since Ted and Cody's tables were right next to each other. While they stood in line they kept looking over at each other nervously but they kept moving forward in their lines. Juli's line just happened to be shorter and she made her way up to the table Ted was already up ready to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Likewise," she said shaking his hand smiling curiously because he hadn't done this with any of the other people he had met.

"You're Juli, right?"

She laughed, "I come to meet you and you already know who I am?"

He was smiling brightly, "Of course, The Gold Diggers are what everyone is talking about. You don't think I would miss that? Didn't The Gold Digger name come about because you three gals were finds of mine?"

Juli nodded, "You're pretty good. You must've read that interview in PWI magazine."

"I did and I kind of wish that I had it here so you could sign it." He said nodding. "Are the other ladies here?"

"Yeah, they are around somewhere," she said glancing over at Steph who was watching her and Ted's interaction.

Ted paid no attention he was too busy talking to the photographer. "Can you take two pictures one for me and one for her?" They guy nodded in reply. As Juli made her way behind the table and stood next to Ted. He put his arm around her and she felt like this was where she always belonged in Ted's arms and for the first time in her life she felt content.

"Thank you," she said looking at him as he waiting for the polaroids.

"It was my pleasure. Look how much longer are you gals going to be here?"

"A bit, why?" she asked feeding into the game.

"Come back in about an hour so we can talk in private somewhere."

"Really?" she acted shocked. "Of course I'll come back."

"Good than see you in a bit." He said with a wink.

"Alright," she said walking away from the table and looking at Steph.

Steph saw the smile on her face and new that it must've played out the way they had hoped it would as she walked up to her.

"That went easier than I thought. He already knew who I was."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I guess we are more popular than we realize. Good luck with the Codester." Juli said as she walked away.

There was five people in front of Steph and she fidgeted in the line. That was when it happened. "Hey, you are Steph from The Gold Diggers," a random fan said walking up to her.

"Uh, yeah, I am," she said laughing nervously. A few other people began to gather around her asking her for her autograph.

As the line in front of her dwindled, Cody must have realized what was going on and he asked security to go and take the mob away from her. Once she was free she walked up to the table. "Thanks, that has never happened to me before."

He laughed, "You'll get use to it. Are you really one of The Gold Diggers?"

"Yes, my name is Steph."

He walked around the table and stuck his hand out to her. "Cody Rhodes."

She smiled at him trying not to get lost in those gorgeous blue eyes of his. "You know I came here just to meet you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, there is only one Cody Rhodes."

He nodded at her, "I think you and I could be really good friends."

"You think so?" she asked him.

"I know so. How about later when this all done I take you out to dinner?"

""Hmm," she said shaking her head, "I am pretty sure that can be arranged."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Juli found Rini waiting just a little out of the ways of the rest of the fans near Randy's table. "How'd it go?" Juli asked her.

"Just waiting patiently for his signing time to be up he said he wanted to talk to me," she looked at Juli noticing her beaming even without the smile. "And Ted?"

"I am waiting for him too," she said as she looked at Randy. Randy had been looking over at them and he nodded at her and grinned. She nodded back and looked at Rini. "Looks like Mr. Orton is making sure his merchandise isn't going to run off."

"What? What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I just looked over at him and he was looking over here," she said looking back at her friend.

"Really?" she said blushing and fighting the urge to look over at him.

Juli laughed. "Don't be so nervous. We got past the first step." Before she could go on, the same fans that had found Steph in Cody's line found them.

"Look it is Rini and Juli the other Gold Diggers." One random fan said as the swarm began to mob them for autographs.

Juli tried not to roll her eyes as she forced a smile and took peoples markers and began to sign their items that they pushed in her face. After a few minutes security came over, cleared out the fans and escorted them backstage. "Thanks," Juli said to the guy that stood guard over the room they had put them in. "What made you guys bring us back here?"

The security officer turned and looked at them. "Mr. Orton asked us to help out. He had you brought back here as his guests," he than turned around.

Juli looked at Rini and smiled widely. They high fived each other and sat down on the couch. "I'm going to text Steph and let her know where we are."

"I think that is a good idea," Rini said relaxing on the couch.

"Excuse me again," Juli said getting up and walking over to security. "There is another one of us out there is it possible she can come back here as well?"

"I don't see why that will be a problem. Just have her head back here and they should let her through." He said as he talked into his walky talky. "Hey, Chris, look out for a girl asking to come back here. I have them in back per Orton."

"Ten four, Drew." They guy replied back.

Walking back over to the couch she sat down and texted the instructions to Steph who was on her way to the back to be with her friends.

An hour later….

Randy had arrived and introduced himself to Juli and Steph than took Rini out to his tour bus. Juli bellowed out some more questions to the security guard about her meeting up with Ted and Steph with Cody. He had immediately sent out clear instructions to let the two know where the girls were when they went to look for them.

Cody had arrived first and security let him through. "Ladies," he said with that dashing smile of his.

"Hello I'm Juli," Juli said immediately to her feet reaching out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said looking over at Steph. "Ready to go get that dinner, princess?"

"Princess?" she questioned him.

"Yes, it is only right that a prince goes out to dinner with a princess. Unless of course you aren't a princess…"

She nodded, "That works for me," she said as he put his hand out to her and helped her up off the couch.

"Juli it has been a pleasure," Cody said putting his arm out for Steph as they walked towards the door. "Catch ya on the flip side." He said as they walked out of the room.

Juli sat back down, shook her head and rolled her eyes. Boys she thought, they'll never changed. Crossing her legs, she leaned back into the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"Someone is waiting patiently," she heard Ted say and looked up to see him walking into the room.

"Hey," she said smiling at him.

"Was that one of your friends walking down the hall with Cody?" He said as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah," she said.

"Cool," she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"What did you have in mind? Did you want to hang out, grab some dinner or something?"

"Dinner sounds like a good idea. I think I know the perfect place," He said standing up and she followed him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rini laughed nervously at one of Randy's jokes as his tour bus pulled into a restaurant parking lot. "You shouldn't be so nervous," he said. "My wife isn't going to jump out of the back." He said laughing at himself. "She didn't come with me this weekend and we are just friends."

"I know. I can't help it. Just being in your presence is intimidating."

"I promise it won't become anymore awkward than it already is for you. I'm nervous too I don't take too many pretty girls onto my bus because I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking that you and I were going to hook up or anything like that," she said playing into the whole thing. "Being friends with you is an honor in itself."

"Thanks. I feel the same way though I am not sure my wife would understand. She comes with me a lot just for this reason. Of course I don't mind having her around because than Alanna is with me too."

She hid her anger at the mention of his wife but fawned over the mention of his daughter. "Your daughter is beautiful. I think you are a wonderful father."

He got up and she followed him out of the bus to the restaurant. "Thanks. I try really hard to be a good father. I stopped being that prick I was before she was born because I don't want her to see that side of me. I want her to be able to look back on her life and know how much I love her."

"Well, you are doing an outstanding job," she said as he opened the door for her and they walked into the restaurant.

"Reservation for two under Orton," he said to the woman who was seating everyone. "Thanks." He said as they followed the woman to the back of the restaurant where no one else was.

"Did you reserve the whole restaurant?" she asked him.

"Just part," he said as they sat down at their table. "Order what ever you would like."

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she looked away from him and looked down at her menu.

Meanwhile…

"So there I was standing outside of the ring and all of sudden I felt something pelt me right in the shoulder. I looked over and someone from the front row had thrown a cup at me. I looked at them and started yelling, 'who ever threw that is leaving the building!' Security took the fan out and I got booed even louder for the great heel I am."

Steph smiled, "Must be nice to have such power."

"Oh, it's great," he laughed. "I can get anyone thrown out of an arena if I really wanted to but they would have to do something to provoke me. Jericho gets people thrown out of the arenas all the time. He actually keeps a tally of how many he has."

She laughed, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Cause its Jericho and with him you have to expect the unexpected."

"Yeah, really." She said taking the last bite of her meal.

"You know, I didn't think we'd get along this well." He began. "I don't really want tonight to end yet. How about we head out for a few drinks?"

"Sounds like a good idea," she said nodding as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Unless you want some dessert," he said picking up the dessert menu from the center of the table.

"Really, Cody, I couldn't eat another bite. I am stuffed."

"Okay," he said looking at her with a smile. "Than let's get out of here and I'll show you how to party, Cody Style."

Steph giggled as Cody grabbed her hand and led her out of the restaurant.

At the same time Juli was also winning over Ted…

"I remember when I saw that tattoo on twitter," he said shaking his head.

"Bet you never knew that you'd be have dinner with that crazy mark, huh?"

He laughed, "You're right. I never dreamed that would happen."

"I'm really not that crazy. I mean I know that I have a few wrestling tattoos but I got them out of respect. I figured designing my Legacy tat the way I did it would represent all the generations of DiBiases, Ortons and Rhodes."

"I can see where you are coming from. Let me say I am honored to know that my name is tattooed into your flesh." He said sipping his water.

"Thank you," she said looking at her phone to make sure she had no texts. "I haven't heard from the girls. Steph must be having fun with Cody and Rini with Randy."

"Randy? How'd she pull that one off?"

"From what she told me he invited her to go to dinner with him," she said shrugging her shoulders.

He looked across the table at her. "Are you three up to something it seems kind of fishy that all three of you are on dates with the three of us?"

"Can I remind you that you asked me out not the other way around," she said adamantly.

"True but it was like you knew I wouldn't be able to resist you."

"Ted, I didn't even know that you knew who I was."

"Maybe I am just jumping to conclusions," he said realizing that he was defeated. "I didn't get to work out today. I was thinking about taking a nice long walk. Want to join me?"

"I'd love to," she said smiling feeling very pleased with herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Juli sat on the couch of Ted's hotel room as he had gone into the bedroom to change. When he came out he came back and sat down next to her. "So," he said searching for where to go from here.

"A bit awkward?" she said.

"A bit I mean I don't usually invite women up to my hotel room but there is just something about you."

"Well, don't worry I'm not expecting anything." She with a grin as their eyes connected.

"I am," he smiling at her.

"Why, I'm not that easy. I make it a point to never sleep with the boys."

"Really?"

"Yes," She said crossing my legs.

He put his arm around her shoulders, got closer to her ear and whispered. "Maybe it is time you make an exception."

"Ted DiBiase you are a married man."

"So, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Juli rolled her eyes and pretended look down at her nails as if she wasn't interested. "It isn't going to happen."

He kissed her neck softly, "Okay, if you say so."

Ted was driving her crazy the more he kissed her neck. "Fine," she said moving her head so he had to look at her and their eyes connected again. "One on condition, no sex, I haven't had sex in a long time and I don't want to just jump into bed with you because of who you are."

"Okay, fine but there are other ways besides intercourse," he said smiling as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

Meanwhile Steph had her hands full with a drunk Cody Rhodes…

"Cody, we need to go," she said.

"What are you talking about the party has just started! Woah," he said stopping his little dance. "The room is completely spinning."

"Yeah, we're leaving," she said rolling her eyes. As she leaned him on her shoulder and helped him walk out of the bar. She took the keys out of his pocket and put him in the passenger seat, put his seat belt on and proceeded to the other side of the car.

As she turned the car on, he put his hand on her arm. "Thanks," he said.

"Not a problem, but you need to sleep this off before the morning since you do have a match at Wrestlemania tonight."

He nodded as he looked out the window and she drove off from their parking spot. She watched him lean over and started playing with the radio station dial. Cody stopped on a rather odd song and started dancing and singing in the passenger seat. It was so awkward for him because he was partially held back by the seat belt but he belted out the words to the song like a champion. "Take a look at my girlfriend she's the only got. Not much of a girlfriend. I never seem to get a lot." He stopped to do some hand gestures and Steph laughed her ass from the driver's seat. "She even cooks me pancakes and gives me alka seltzer when my tummy aches. If that ain't love than I don't know what love is."

Steph couldn't help but sing along with him as she drove down the road to her hotel room because she had no idea where his hotel was. "I love it when she calls my phone she even has her very own ringtone." They sang together as he looked over at her and smiled. They weren't far from her hotel so it was unfortunate for her that his singing would end as she parked in front of their room in the parking lot. Getting out of the car, she made her way around to the other side of the car and helped him out.

As he stood up he tried to steady himself with his hands on each of her shoulders. "I'm alright," he said as he looked down into her eyes. He walked further from the car door so that she could close it. Than he leaned on her and they made their way into the room. He plopped himself down on the couch and looked up at her. "Steph, you and I are going to play truth or dare."

"We are?" she asked him.

"Yup, so truth or dare."

She groaned, this was going to be a long night.

Rini and Randy meanwhile…

They had gotten back on the bus a few hours before and we're now talking like they had known each other for years. All the earlier awkwardness had dissipated and they were really comfortable with one another.

Randy looked at the clock. "Wow I completely lost track of time it is 3 a.m. I should get some sleep. You are welcome to crash here if you'd like, the couch pulls out into a bed."

"Thank you, I might just do that. I am not sure I should be walking down the street this late at night."

"Of course not," he said. "I'll wake you in the morning and we'll catch some breakfast before I drop you at your hotel and I head to the arena."

"Thanks, Randy but you don't have to do that."

"No, it is fine. I want to. Good night, Rini," he said smiling at her like only Randy could.

Her heart melted. "Good night, Randy." She said watching him leave the room and turned away because she felt her cheeks blushing because she didn't want him to notice that she was really checking out his ass as he walked down the hall to his room. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Juli had woken up lying next to Ted as per her request there had been no sex, well intercourse anyways. It was actually a kiss on her lips that made her open her eyes and Ted was there beaming from ear to ear. She got up and got dressed because she knew he had to head to the arena and she didn't want him to be late. They exchanged numbers, he kissed her goodbye and quietly she left the hotel trying not to draw any attention to her in case any of the other wrestlers were around.

As she walked to the door of her and the girl's hotel room she hesitated because the door was a slightly ajar. Pushing it open the first thing she saw was Cody curled in the fetal position and naked lying on the floor. Steph stepped from the bathroom doorway and looked at her. "What the hell happened?" Juli asked her.

"Cody had a bit too much to drink and he lost at truth or dare."

"Fantastic." Juli said walking over to the younger wrestler on the floor. She looked up at Steph, "How exactly do you lose at truth or dare? Wait never mind I don't want to know." Leaning down she shook him. "Cody, wake up. Wake up!" He didn't even move. "Fuck." She said as her cell phone rang. Pulling her phone she looked at it surprised as she answered. "Ted?"

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure that you got to your hotel alright."

"Uh, yeah, I'm here safe and sound. Listen what time are you suppose to be at the arena?"

"Noon why?"

"Uhm, do you think you can come over to my hotel?"

"Why is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine but Cody isn't."

"Cody? What's wrong with Cody?"

"He is passed out drunk on my floor and it is already eleven. I'm not sure we are going to be able to wake him up."

"I'll be there in five minutes. What room number are you in?"

"Two-eleven," she said.

"See you in a few," he said hanging up the phone.

"Ted is coming," Juli said to Steph.

"Did I fuck up?" Steph asked her.

"No, you were with Cody. How is that fucking up?"

"I don't know. I just…what if he's late to the arena?"

"He won't be, Ted will make sure he isn't." she said.

The door than opened and Ted walked in. "I got here as fast as I could."

"Ya think, I think that was less than five minutes," she said teasing him.

He grinned at her than looked down at Cody. "Is he naked?"

"Uhm, yeah," Steph said looking up at him.

"Where are his clothes?" Ted asked looking at her.

"By the bed," she said.

"Can you get them? Thanks." He said looking back down at Cody. "He is a really hard sleeper on top of the alcohol." Ted smacked Cody in the back of the head.

Cody stirred and stretched. "Dare." He spit out.

Ted took his clothes from Steph and threw them at Cody. "I'll give you dare. Get your ass up and get dressed. Some of us don't like to see you naked."

The younger wrestler opened his eyes and looked up. He groaned loudly, "I feel like shit."

"You should you drank a shitload last night," Steph said.

Cody smiled, "Stephy, Princess, come help the Prince up."

Juli rolled her eyes as Steph ran over to his side and helped him up. Ted touched her arm and motioned for her to walk outside. As they got outside they saw a tour bus pulling into the parking lot. "Looks like your other friend is finding her way home too."

"That's Randy's tour bus?" Juli asked him.

"Yup, he usually brings Sam and Alanna with him on the road."

"Oh," Juli said watching the bus come to a stop.

"I think I am going to need you and your friends help with Cody today," he said as she looked at him. "So, I am going to take you with me to the arena."

"What? Really?"

"I have to make sure Cody doesn't get in trouble for being hung over. I can't do that all alone," he said walking close to her. "Besides now that I see you again I know that I am not ready to let you go yet."

She looked up into his eyes, "Really, Ted?"

"Yeah," he said leaning down and kissing her softly on her lips.

Pulling away she looked up into his eyes. "Aren't you afraid Randy will see us?"

"Do you think I care if he does?" he asked her. "There is something I should tell you."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Kristen and I are separated. We have been for months now. Not many people do know but now I have a reason to let everyone know that I am."

"And that reason is me?" She asked him.

"Of course you goober," he said pulling her to him.

Rini walked up behind them. "Hey." She said.

"Hey, Reen," Juli said pulling away from Ted. "I wouldn't walk into the room just yet. There is a naked drunk Cody Rhodes who I hope is getting dressed."

She couldn't help but ask. "Naked?"

"Yeah, guess it was a naked game of truth or dare," Ted said smiling. "We haven't met yet. Nice to meet you," he said shaking her hand.

As they shook hands Juli spoke, "We are going to the arena to baby sit Cody."

"We are?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Ted said turning back to look at Juli.

"Nope, I don't think I mind at all," Rini said with a smile as she looked at Juli


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Gold Digger gals, Ted DiBiase jr. and Cody Rhodes all piled into Ted's rental. Juli sat in the front passenger seat. While Rini and Steph sat in the back with Cody in the middle. It was a fifteen minute drive but it felt like an hour with drunken Cody. He was all over Steph like the rest of them weren't in the car. Than all of a sudden Cody broke into song, "I'm too sexy for this car, too sexy for this car, too sexy by far."

"Are you for real?" Juli said out loud as she turned to look at him.

He proceeded to stick his tongue out at her and put his arm around Steph. "You are just jealous because you can't have me."

She scoffed at him. "Believe me I'm not interested."

"She's in denial, isn't she Princess Stephy. She is just jealous because you have me and not her."

"Are you guys together?" Ted asked from the front seat.

"Of course we are," Cody said looking at Ted. "I dared her to say yes so she had no choice."

"Uhm, Cody," Juli said popping her two cents in, "Are you sure that counts."

He looked back at Steph, "You want to be with me, right?"

"Of course, I do," she looking at him and smiling.

"See Juli you should just stop while you are ahead because Dashing Cody Rhodes is always right."

Juli shook her head and turned back around. "Please tell me we are almost there."

Ted pulled into a driveway, "Unfortunately, I'm just not sure how we can hide the fact that he is drunk still."

"Me either," she agreed.

"Cody is too sexy for this arena, too sexy for this arena, as sexy as the stars." Cody belted out from the backseat.

Ted pulled into a spot. Than looked at Juli. "We are going to have to get him to my locker room and try not to have him make too much of an ass out of himself."

"I'm not sure that will be possible," she said looking back at Cody who had taken off his shirt.

"Seriously, I named my abs. I call them Shmexi Abs," he said pointing them out to Steph.

"They are kind of shmexi," she said agreeing with him like it was a real word.

Rini looked at Juli. "Kill me now?"

"Tell me about it," Juli said than looked at Ted. "You are going to owe me big time for today."

"I will think of something to make it up to you, I promise." He said leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

"Ted!" Cody yelled from the backseat. "You are a married man!"

"Cody," Ted began, "Kristen and I are separated."

"Since when?" Cody asked with concern.

"Quite a few months now," Ted said looking at him in the rear view mirror.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Ted replied back.

"Well, I'm shocked," he said. Juli rolled her eyes but Cody was distracted all ready. "You know Stephy, I really like you."

Ted looked at Juli. "You girls help him out and we will get him in there as quickly as we can."

Juli nodded as her and Ted opened their doors and got out as did Rini. Juli opened Steph's door and she looked up at her. "Let's go we have to do this as quick as possible."

Steph climbed out and than Cody stumbled out of the car. "Are we at the arena already?"

"Its 11:45, we are supposed to be here at noon," Ted said grabbing his and Cody's bags from the car.

"Oh, I thought it was still Saturday," Cody said leaning on Steph as they walked into the arena. "Baby, you are too good to me. I think I should sing you a song."

"Cody, I don't think that is a good idea," Ted said to him.

"Nonsense, Tedwaurdo. Hahaha Tedwaurdo. That's great. Anyways where was I? Ah yes singing my Stephy-poo a song. Hmmm what should I sing?" He was thinking so hard you could almost see the smoke rising from his ears.

Rini was walking next to Juli, "How are we going to sober him up?"

"Food, coffee and maybe a cold shower, actually the cold shower might shut up him for a while so I am voting for that first."

"Ah, I got it," he said with a huge smile on his face. "One of my favorite Our Lady Peace songs, ready?" he said looking at Steph.

"Always," she said smiling up at him.

"Hope you remember me, when you're homesick and need a change. I miss your purple hair;I miss the way you taste." He let the last e on taste drag out and several people in the parking lot heard him and looked up to see what was going on.

Randy stepped out from behind his tour bus blowing smoke from his cigarette out of his mouth. "What the hell is going on?" Rini smiled at the sight of him.

We all walked in his direction. Ted got to him first followed by Juli and Rini. "Cody is a bit intoxicated."

"Are you fucking serious?" he said looking at Cody. He walked up to him and got in his face so only Cody could hear him. "Do you want to fuck up your career? This is a stupid fucking move on your part."

"What do you mean? I didn't do anything." Cody said innocently.

"Rini," he said turning and looking at her. "Bring your friend and Cody onto the tour bus. Ted and I are going to run damage control." He looked at Ted, "Bring the bags inside than get him some food and coffee. I'll let them know he is here just on the bus."

Ted nodded and Juli followed him. "Randy is pissed, isn't he?" She said so only Ted could hear her.

"Randy is pissed because this isn't the first time this has happened. Cody has a drinking problem." He said speaking softly so only she could hear him. "He doesn't drink all the time but when he does drink it is not pretty, it is like this. We've covered for him more times than I can count but he has been caught more than once and he is on his last straw. If he doesn't sober up by time he needs to go in and find out about what is going on tonight than I am pretty sure he is going to be suspended. Hopefully, your friend will be able to tame him so he doesn't lose his job." Juli was shocked she was completely not expecting Ted to say that and quietly followed him into his locker room.

Meanwhile back on the tour bus….

Rini was sitting in the chair waiting for Randy's arrival and Steph was sitting on the couch with Cody. When he decided to go with another rendition of his song, "I'm too sexy for this tour bus, too sexy for this tour bus so sexy I don't need to wear knee pads." Rini rolled her eyes as Steph laughed like it was the cutest thing he had ever done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8**  
**

Randy walked on to the tour bus and watched Cody interact with Steph, than looked over at Rini. "Rini, come outside for a minute, please."

She followed him out without any hesitation. "Thanks for saving me."

"I figured, you wanted out," he said smiling at her. "Your friends name is Steph right?"

"Yeah," she answered him.

"He must really like her I've never seen him like that so easily with a girl."

"He did announce in the car ride here that they were together."

"Really?" he said rubbing his chin and looking at the ground. "Maybe she is the answer."

"The answer?" Rini was confused.

"This isn't the first time this has happened," Randy explained. "If they find out he is this fucked up, he'll be suspended or worse."

"Are you serious?" Rini was shocked.

He nodded as he looked up at her. "I think that this just might work out for them. For both of them, we have to tell her so she knows what is going on. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, Randy." She said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said smiling back. "I am going to go help our friend Cody into a nice cold shower and see if it helps any." He walked back onto the bus with Rini right behind him. "Alright, Cody, let's go."

"Where are we going?" he said looking up at Randy.

"Shower," Randy replied grabbing his arm and pulling him to his feet.

"I hate the cold showers," Cody whined.

"Than your dumb ass shouldn't be drunk again, now should it?" Randy said as he pushed the younger wrestler down the hall.

Once they were out of view Rini relayed to Steph what Randy had told her. "So he thinks you can help him. Save him so to speak."

"When did I get a mask and reunite The Straight Edge Society?"

Rini giggled, "Do you want to be with Cody?"

"Of course, I do," Steph replied.

"Than you need to do this for him, it will bring you closer to him. I promise."

"Okay, I can do that." She said as the door opened and in walked Ted and Juli.

"In the shower," Rini said as she pointed down the hall.

"Thank you," Ted said as he walked down the hall and Juli sat down in the chair.

Before anyone could say anything, they heard the bathroom door open as Ted went in and Cody was singing again. "Soft kitty warm kitty little ball of fur happy kitty sleepy kitty purr purr purr."

"Will you shut the fuck up already!" Randy yelled at him.

Steph gasped. "Oh my god! Cody knows the soft kitty song."

Juli shook her head, "Oh man not another one." Rini laughed.

"I didn't think anyone else knew that song," Steph said looking at her.

"Neither did I Steph, neither did I?" Juli responded to her.

"I thought you liked the soft kitty song? You said you did."

"Oh it is great. It is fantastic but you make sure to sing it every day." Juli said to her.

"I see." Steph said looking at Rini. "Why are you laughing? You said you liked the soft kitty song too."

"I do. I really do Steph. It amuses me that Cody Rhodes knows the soft kitty song."

Steph beamed from ear to ear. "That's my Cody Rhodes."

Juli rolled her eyes as the door to the bathroom opened again. "The bathrooms alive with echoes of Randy yelling at me." Cody sang as Ted walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to where the girls were sitting.

"Everything okay?" Juli asked him.

"You're so mean to me," Steph said all of sudden to Juli out of no where.

"What?" Juli questioned her turning around to look in her direction.

"You hate the soft kitty song and you lied to me and said that you liked it."

"Wait wait wait," Ted said interrupting. "You know the soft kitty song?" He said looking at Steph.

"Of course I do! Who doesn't?" she said to him.

He smiled, "I thought Cody was the only one that knew that song. Wow if you two aren't made for each other. Any two people that know that song should be together."

"Don't butter me up, DiBiase. I'm not going to leave him just because he has a problem," Steph said adamantly.

"Okay, cool," he said walking up behind Juli and she looked up at him as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Steph rolled her eyes, "I feel like I am in a really bad episode of The Brady Bunch. Except we're all not related," she said folding her arms and leaning back on the couch.

Everyone laughed and she glared at each of them.

Ted sat on the arm of the chair that Juli was sitting in. "I'm not sure I would categorize us as The Brady Bunch though quite funny, Steph."

"No, well, you'd probably call us The DiBiase Posse."

Juli and Ted exchanged looks. "Seems about right to me," Juli said to him with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Me too," he agreed.

Just than the door to the bathroom opened and out walked Cody with Randy not far behind. "Someday my Princess came I met her at the access fair."

"Cody, shut up, I'm warning you," Randy said from behind him.

"Fine," he said faking a pout. Than jumped into Steph's arms. "Hello my beautiful Princess." He said kissing her on her lips.

She grinned, "Cody why don't you eat something there is food on the table for you."

"Whatever you'd like me to do my fair maiden," he said squeezing onto the couch between Steph and Rini. He started stuffing his face with the food that was there and sipped the coffee. When he was done, he laid down on Steph and closed his eyes. They all watched as the whole thing took about ten minutes for him to consume the food and fall asleep.

"Thank fuck," Randy said crossing his arms.

"I agree," everyone else said at the same time.

"We can leave him here for about an hour," Ted said, "but he better hope he is sober enough by then to go find out what is going on his match."

"Hopefully, everything will be fine," Randy said as he looked at Cody who was now snoring with his mouth wide open.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Steph stroked Cody's hair and his eyes fluttered open. She smiled down at him. "How do you feel?"

He made a look like he was in severe pain. "Head is pounding a bit," he said as he sat up. "Where'd everyone go?"

"Not sure, they left me here with you," she said still smiling at him.

"Babe, you are fantastic," He ran his hand threw his hair. "I know I dared you to be my girlfriend, If you don't want to be I'd totally understand."

She put her hand on his arm and he turned and looked at her. "I do want to be your girlfriend."

"You don't care that I'm really fucked up. I'm sure that what happened earlier wasn't pretty."

"If you want to work on it, I will help you. It doesn't intimidate me in anyway."

He grinned as he looked into her eyes," You might just be too good for me."

"Don't ever say that, Cody. Besides we have the soft kitty song."

He looked surprised at her. "You now the soft kitty song?" She nodded. "My mom use to sing that that to me when was I was little. No one has ever heard it before. I was starting to think she made it up."

"Than my grandmother made it up to," she said laughing, "Because she always sang that to me as a child."

He pulled her close to him. "Wow, fate is working in some mysterious ways."

"Tell me about it," she said closing her eyes and relishing in the moment.

Inside the arena…

Juli sat with Rini watching all the hustle and bustle going on backstage. A few of the wrestlers actually came up to them and introduced themselves because they recognized them. Juli was really excited because Mike The Miz recognized them and of course he came over to talk to them because he does feel he is a chick magnet afterall. He talked and he talked and he talked and after awhile they were both ready for him to leave. Than they were saved, ironically, by everyone's savior Chris Jericho.

"Miz," He said walking up behind him.

"What?" he said turning around and looking at him.

"I walked by here forty-five minutes ago and you were standing in the exact same spot. I am betting the ladies are sick of hearing you talk already."

Mike rolled his eyes and shook his head at him. "All the ladies want to talk to The Miz." If this wasn't the exact image oh The Miz that you see on tv, well pretty sure that you aren't surprised.

"Ladies?" Jericho said looking at them. "The Gold Diggers, right?"

"Yes," Rini said reaching out to shake is hand. "Rini."

Chris looked at Juli and shook her hand. "Juli," she said with a smile.

"Rini and Juli," Jericho began, "Is Mizzy talking your ear off?"

"Well, yes, but it's alright," Juli said. Rini looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm not sure you're friend shares your opinion," Jericho said nodding in Rini's direction.

"Mike is just trying to pick us up," Rini said. "But some of us are already taken."

"Really?" Mike asked her.

Just than Ted walked into the little group and put his arm around Juli. "Hey guys. I see you've met my girl, Juli and her friend Rini."

"You're girl?" Mike questioned him.

"Yeah, like as in my girlfriend," he said explaining further.

"You're married, DiBiase, you can't have all the girls." Mike said folding his arms in frustration.

"Actually, my wife and I are separated and as you can see I'm moving on," he said smiling down at Juli.

Mike rolled his eyes. "What about you, Rini? Want to date The Miz?"

Jericho interrupted. "No one wants to date you. Well unless they are Zack Ryder. Geez."

"I'm warning you Chris, shut your trap if you know what is good for you."

"Mizzy, you don't scare me. Ladies, Ted it's been a pleasure," Jericho said as he walked away.

Mike turned back around and looked at Rini. Randy had been watching the whole scene from just a little out of sight of the Miz and this was when he decided to walk over.

"Don't fucking tell me, you are separated from your wife too and dating Rini."

Randy smirked. "Actually no, I am still with my wife but Rini and I are really good friends. Sorry to disappoint you but she won't be dating you."

"What? If you aren't with her than why can't I date her?" Mike asked him confused.

"Because I fucking said so, now be get the fuck out of here."

In complete frustration, Mike turned and walked away. Juli immediately looked up at Ted. "Am I really your girlfriend?"

"If you want to be, sweetie."

"I would love to be," she said and he kissed her softly on her lips.

"Well it is about fucking time," Randy said as everyone looked up to see Cody and Steph walking towards them.

As Cody approached he started talking. "Thanks guys for helping me out again. I know I'm a burden but my beautiful Princess is going to try and help me clean up my act."

"Someone needs to," Randy spit at him.

"I know, I know and it has to stop. I can't throw all of this away. It took Steph to make me realize that." He said turning to smile at her. "Thanks again," he said turning back around to look at everyone. "I have to run and find out about my match. I'll be back," he said running off quickly.

"You have a lot of work ahead of you," Ted said to her.

"I know," Steph said. "I just hope I will be enough to help him fight off those demons."

A few hours later…

The girls sat in Ted's dressing room watching the monitor that had been brought in for them to watch the ppv in private for the night. No one had said anything in case one of the guys came back but Juli decided it was time to talk. "I can't believe this is working out exactly how we wanted it to."

"Speak for your self," Rini said, "I'm the only one who doesn't have what I want."

"Bullshit." Juli shot back. "He made sure you didn't date The Miz and you obviously haven't escaped his mind. I think he just needs to realize what is going on. That she devil has such power over him that he hasn't seen it, yet. I promise you it will happen."

"I agree," Steph piped in.

Rini didn't reply back she just looked at the screen. She wasn't sure they were right but she also wasn't sure that they were wrong either.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick," Cody sang loudly.

"Does he ever fucking shut up?" Juli asked wondering if someone had the answer.

Randy glared between her and Cody. He picked up a book from the table and flung it at Cody's head hitting him dead on.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" He asked looking at Randy.

"We are watching television. Why is it that you feel the need to sing at the most inopportune times?" Randy said threw gritted teeth.

Cody didn't respond he was too busy picking up the book and reading it over. "You read?"

"One of us has to be in the intelligent one of the lot and pick up the slack where you leave off." Randy said looking back at the tv.

"Are you trying to say that I am stupid?"

"Well, you have wasted all those brain cells by drinking," Randy replied.

Cody jumped to his feet and everyone in the room eyed him. "I am not stupid. Why does everyone insist that I am?"

"You make dumb decisions," Randy answered him again.

"Cody Rhodes is not stupid. Do you hear me?"

Steph stood up, "Cody, I don't think you're stupid. So please calm down and sit back down with me."

Cody smirked and looked at her with adoring eyes, "Okay my Stephy-poo." He said sitting down with her and laid his head on her shoulder as she put her arms around him. Than he glared at Randy like the discussion was only interrupted not over.

Juli looked at Rini and rolled her eyes. Rini made every attempt to suppress her laughter but seeing Cody throw a fit was something she thought she would never see. He was a big kid and she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" Cody jumped up to sitting position to look at her.

Her stomach hurt from laughing but she managed to get out, "No why would I laugh at you?"

"Stephy, your friend is laughing at me!"

"Reen, it is not funny."

"Come on. How was it not funny?"

"I told you that you were laughing at me!" Cody said giving her the evil eye.

"Alright, enough," Randy said looking at them. "If Cody doesn't want anyone to laugh at him he shouldn't act like a baby. Now shut up, Cody." Randy said as he pulled his laptop out.

Ted picked up the remote and changed the channel because he knew once Randy got on the laptop he would be preoccupied for awhile. Rini was curious after a bit and walked over and sat on the arm of his chair. "What're you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm on my facebook account. No one knows it is really me though," he said with a shrug.

"Uhm, so you are a fake Randy Orton facebook page?" she asked confused.

"No, I made up a name, Peter Norton."

"Peter Norton?" she said with a smirk.

"Yeah he is my alias."

She started laughing again, "You are unbelievable."

He looked at her with a smirk. "Well I wanted to see what it was all about but than I made the mistake of playing an app."

"What app?" she said only imagining what he would say.

"Farmville."

She suppressed her laughter until she watched him type into his status bar. "All my friends who don't play Farmville, you need to. Add me. My friends who have Farmville send me mystery gifts. Please and thank you."

Rini couldn't take it she started laughing so hard she couldn't breathe everyone in the room was looking at her like she was crazy. When she finally could breathe again, he looked up at her. "I play mafia wars too. I need mystery animals badly." He paused as he looked back at the screen to load mafia wars. Than looked back at her with a kid in a candy stop grin he said, "Do you have a facebook?"

"Why yes I do?"

"You should add me and play the apps with me."

"Ah, yes. Send me a friend request and I will accept Peter Norton." She said smiling.

He looked back at the screen and she watched him as he played his mafia wars app and he got pissed when he lost trying to rob people. She giggled from behind him and what happen next made her stop breathing for a minute. Randy put his hand on her leg and he rubbed it. She looked at Juli who was looking at her and caught the whole thing. Juli nodded in agreement and smiled. When Rini breathed again he turned to look at her.

"Alright, you're added," he said with a smile and realized his hand was on her knee.

"Oh, I didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean what?" she asked him confused.

"Nothing," he said looking back at the screen but he looked back at her quickly. "I am going to take the laptop to the bedroom want to come with me?"

"Really?" she asked him surprised.

"Yeah," he said with a grin as he stood up and looked down at her. "Come on."

Ted watched them suspiciously and watched them walked out of the room. "I'll be damned," he said so Juli could hear him.

"What?" She asked watching the door at the end of the hall close behind them.

"I think Randy really likes Rini."

"I think so too."

"I'm just surprised. I thought his wife had him so whipped that he wouldn't leave her." He said looking at Juli.

"Never say never," Juli said with a smile.

He wrapped his arm around her, "What do you say you and I go take that spare bedroom on."

"We could do that," she said with a smirk.

"Good because Junior misses you."

Juli giggled, "I miss Junior."

He laughed, "Junior has a new exercise for us tonight."

"Really? Sounds like something I can't pass up."

Ted stood up, turned around and held his hand out for her. She placed her hand in his and they walked down the hall closing the door behind them. "They make me sick." Cody said folding his arms.

Steph ignored him, "Want to pull out the bed?"

He looked at her with his dashing smile, "I thought you'd never ask Princess. I am kind of sleepy."

"I know so I think we should turn off the tv and get some rest for RAW tonight."

"Yes, sounds like a good idea," he said as the both got up and pulled out the bed. They lay down and he pulled her into his arms. "Good night my sweet Princess Stephy."

"Nite my Prince," she said closing her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cody kept him and Steph separated from everyone since they got off the bus. He had enough with Randy attacking him and he just wanted to clear his head with his sweet princess. She sat at the table with a can of root beer in front of her drinking it with a straw. He couldn't help but smile as she drank the last bit and made that empty can sound with her straw. She than looked at it disappointed as if she was questioning if it was really gone looking up she must've realized he was watching her because she turned around.

"What?" she said to him.

"Nothing, babe, you are just too cute for words," he said still smiling.

She got up, walked over towards him and plopped herself down in his lap. She placed her finger on his nose. "You are pretty cute yourself Mr. Rhodes."

He smirked at her, "You have me beat in that department, Steph. I am really glad you are my girl. When you are around I don't want to drink. I don't even have an urge the only thing filling my thoughts is you.

Steph kissed him softly on his lips. "Good. I'm glad I can help. I like being your girl you make me feel special like no one else in the world exists but you and me."

"That is how you make me feel," he said. "No one else has ever made me feel that way before."

She ran her hand down his cheek but before she could say anything else they were interrupted. "Rhodes." They turned around and saw one of the production guys standing there. "Your promo is being done in five minutes."

"Okay," Cody responded than looked back at Steph. "We'll finish this later. I promise." He said kissing her, picking her up and putting her down in her chair as he walked off.

Meanwhile on the tour bus…

Rini opened the door to Randy's room. Her hair was all mussed up and she was just pulling her shirt completely down when she saw the door to the spare room open. Juli was sitting in there by herself, so she pushed the door open and went in. She immediately realized that all things weren't right in the world because Juli was crying and if anyone knew Juli she never ever cries.

She walked quickly over to the bed and put her arm around her. "What's wrong?'

"Nothing, everything is great. Fucking fantastic and I've never been so happy."

"So you are crying because you are happy?"

"Didn't you hear me I said I was fucking thrilled," she looking at her forcing a smile.

"Stop. What happened?"

"We got into a fight."

"Already?" Rini asked confused.

"I didn't start it. He did. It was over something stupid. All of sudden he didn't trust me? Me? Because Andrew had text me."

"Andrew? He has nothing to worry about." She said shaking her head.

"I know but I'm not the one who is still married. I don't know, Reen, he is what I've always wanted and you know I have trouble being in a relationship. I am not sure that I can do this."

"Yes you can. Ted belongs with you and we both know that. Don't be stupid."

Juli wiped her tears, "How was last night with Mr. Orton?"

"Amazing, probably the best night of my life." She said looking off into the distance reliving the whole thing all over again.

"This is all like a big dream. I know we planned all this but this is what always thought would happen. All those signs that kept popping out at us everywhere we went. It is all surreal."

"I know. We were right it is our reality. We just had to wait. You always told me that it would happen and I believed you. That is why you can't walk away from this. We've worked to goddamned hard to get here and I am not letting you give up."

She nodded at Rini as a knocked was heard at the door and it slowly opened. It was Ted. "Can we talk?" Rini realized she needed to leave and got up and left the room as Ted mad his way over and sat in the spot the she had just been in. "I'm sorry. I overreacted."

She nodded; she still hadn't looked at him. "You need to know that regardless of who texts me or calls me they are just my friends. I would never do anything to lose you."

He pulled her chin up so she had to look him in the eye. "I'm serious. When I am wrong I admit that I am wrong."

"Okay," she said.

"I will think about what I say before I say it next time so I don't end up regretting it. I am sorry that I made you cry."

"It's okay," she said smiling.

He thank kissed her like it was the first time he ever kissed her. When he pulled away he looked at her. "Come with me there is someone I want you to meet."

"Who?" She asked curious as he put his hand hers getting her to her feet and leading her out of the room.

"My father," he said as they made their way off the bus and Juli's heart skipped a beat in shock in her chest.

Rini watched them walk off the bus and shook her head from the couch as Randy made his way into the room. He walked over, sat down next to her and kissed her softly. "I am going to go inside to do what I have to do."

He went to get up but she pulled him back down and he looked at her. "Do you know what this all means?"

"Honestly not yet but I do like having you around. I enjoy you and your company. It won't be the last time I can promise you that." He kissed her one more time. "Besides I already decided that I wasn't going home this week so that I can spend the rest of it with you." He smiled as he got up and left the bus leaving her shocked and ecstatic at what she had just heard.


End file.
